


Heaven Is A Place On Earth With You/Zendaya x You/2020

by misapark



Category: LGBT - Fandom, Zendaya (Musician)
Genre: 2020, Asexual, Bisexual, F/F, Fanfiction, Gay, LGBT, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Pansexual, Pride, Pride2020, Zendaya - Freeform, lgbt2020, lgbtfanfiction, zendaya2020, zendayafanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misapark/pseuds/misapark
Summary: It all starts in Paris,you work as a photographer assistant for a famous magazine and have the chance to meet the one and only Zendaya Coleman...
Relationships: Zendaya Coleman & You, Zendaya Coleman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1- When I Saw You In Paris

Zendaya's POV

It's Friday and I have a photoshoot for some magazine in Paris today. I'm really excited to be in France again. 

I will stay here for almost a month because I have to do some interviews and shoot the rest of my new movie but it won't take that much time so I'll have the rest just for me.

This kind of feels like a vacation because I'm really busy all the time so this is like a dream for me. 

***

I was leaving my hotel and was about to get on the limousine but something caught my eye... well, someone. She's was so pretty. I have never seen someone that beautiful. She had the most beautiful pair of y/e/c eyes. 

I was just staring at her but then she looked at me and smiled. My heart melted. "We have to go, Zendaya." My driver called... This broke our eye contact and I got on the limousine.

The whole way to the building was silent and that girl was still in my head. The eye contact was really intense. 

Did she just know me? or did she feel the same way I did... I hope I will see her somewhere here, in Paris, again.

Y/N POV

I was going to work. I work as a photographer assistant for a famous magazine. I love my job. I've met so many celebrities... 

I really loved working with Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, Lulu Antariksa, or Lauren Jauregui. 

I didn't know who I was going to meet that day yet but I heard that Zendaya's in France so maybe it's her. 

I really hope so. I'm a huge fan of hers since Shake it up and she's also one of my biggest celebrity crushes. She was the reason I realized I'm gay when I was younger so If it's really her... let's hope I will stay professional and won't fangirl over her.

I left my apartment and headed to the Starbucks next to the famous hotel. I go there every morning for some coffee before work. I was almost there but someone caught my eye... 

_Zendaya Coleman._

I was just staring at her. I was too scared to go closer and say something. She looked so beautiful. She was even prettier in person. How can be someone this beautiful?

I was looking right into her dark hazel eyes. We kept making eye contact for a really long time... 

"We have to go, Zendaya!" Her limousine driver called. 

Well, thank you for ruining our beautiful moment... I thought.

All the way into work was different. I wasn't complaining like usual. I was just thinking about Zendaya- The eye contact. Her beautiful hazel eyes. That smile.

Zendaya's POV

I got out of the limousine and heard some of my fans calling my name so I made my way over to them to take some pictures, sign things, hug them, and talk to them. They're my friends, my family, my everything... They're literally always here for me. I can't even express in words what they mean to me.

After I took some photos and greeted all zswaggers XD, I entered the building and there were some makeup artists waiting for me. I politely greeted them and they took me to the room where they did their job. After like 2 hours my stylist picked an outfit for me and then I was just waiting for the photographers.

"Hello Zendaya, welcome to Paris." One of the 2 photographers said. 

"Oh, hi, thank you, I'm really glad to be back," I said with a smile. 

"So, I am Peter and this is Tom. It's so nice to meet you." The other photographer said.

We talked a bit while we were waiting for the 3rd photographer. 

"Zendaya, we're so sorry that you have to wait" Tom apologized. 

And at that moment the door opened and some girl came in... 

But she wasn't just some girl. She was the girl I saw in front of my hotel today...

\----------------------------

Zendaya's pov

"I'm so sorry guys. I got stuck in traffic." She said breathlessly.

"Y/N, you don't have a car, you live like 10 minutes away," Peter said and sighed. 

I laughed and y/n looked at me and smiled. She's so cute, I thought. 

"I'm really sorry guys, it won't happen again." She stated. 

"Zendaya has been waiting here for like an hour, y/n, you just can't-." 

"It's ok Tom." I interrupted him. 

The girl looked at me and we just stared at each other again until she came closer and said: "Thank you, I'm y/n. It's really nice to meet you."

We shook hands and I said "Hi, I'm Zendaya. Nice to meet you."

Then there was silence but not an awkward silence. It was like there wasn't anyone else in the room... just the two of us. We were staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Shall we start Zendaya?"

Great... again, thank you.

"Yeah, sure, let's go."

We went into the other room and started shooting. 

***

After a few hours, we took a break for lunch. We all sat at one table except for y/n. 

"Why isn't y/n here?" I asked. 

"Oh, she never eats with us." 

"Why? If you don't mind me asking." 

"She always goes out for lunch with Lucas." 

_Who the hell is Lucas?_ I asked myself. _It's too soon to get obsessed with someone._

"Lucas is her boyfriend?" I asked carefully and tried not to sound like I care too much. 

"She doesn't talk much about her love life but I think so," Peter said. 

"I Think that they are dating too, they're always together." Tom added.

_well..great_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I wrote this when I was like 14 so I'm sorry for any possible mistakes and that it kinda sucks lol.
> 
> I decided to publish it because why not, maybe someone will like it xd.
> 
> Anywayyyy... thanks for reading this.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tomorrow will be better

Y/N's POV

"Hey, Lucas !" I called after him and hugged him.

"Hi, I missed you." He said.

I love him so much. He's like my older brother I never had. Some people even think we're dating... it makes me laugh every time I hear it. 

We've been best friends since kindergarten and I still wonder what the hell I did to deserve someone like him... He's always here for me. He's also the only person who knows I'm gay. 

The funny part is that when I came out to him, he said he's gay too. We're still laughing about it. Gay best friends- who wouldn't want that?

"So, where do you wanna go for lunch?" He asked.

"Why are you even asking." I laughed.

"Again? You eat pizza almost every day." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Please, please, please..." 

"Fine." He gave up and sighed.

***

We bought our pizzas and sat down.

"So, who are you doing a photoshoot with this time?" He asked and took a bite of his hawaii pizza.

"Bro, you won't believe me!" I started.

"Try me," Lucas smirked.

"Zen-fuckin'-daya!"

"Ok, you were right, I don't believe you." He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, for real man...She's just so sweet and down to earth."

"I'm really jealous of you sometimes. Selena, Harry, and now Zendaya? That's so cool though, I'm proud of you." 

"Thanks, L but It's so fucking hard to stay calm around her and not to act like a total fangirl, like have you seen her, she's so beautiful!"

"Yep, I'm gay but like Zendaya..."

"Ok, I don't need to hear that."

"You're the one who started though. I can see your heart eyes through your black sunglasses."

"You can't blame me tho."  
  


\----------------------------

Zendaya's POV

When the lunch break was over and we started finishing the photoshoot.

"That's all, thank you all for today," Peter announced and clapped his hands. 

Shit, this is the end and I still haven't had the chance to talk to y/n. 

Well... I kinda had but I was too scared. I'm acting like a 13 years old girl that has their first crush.

"No, I'm the one who should say 'thank you'. It was really fun today. I hope we can do this again some time." I said and smiled. 

So I can see y/n again, I thought and smirked. 

I looked up towards y/n and noticed that she was leaving. Shit, what can I do now?

Then I realized that Peter was still talking to me.

"Of course we can. Just contact us. Here's my and Peters's number."

"Thanks," I said and tried to look interested in whatever he was saying.

"You're welcome, see you soon," Peter said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called after him.

"Can you give me y/n's number too?"

"You won't need it, she's just an assistant. Contact me or Tom if you need anything."

"Give it to me or I won't come here ever again." I joked... well I actually wasn't joking, I meant it, Tom and Peter are so damn annoying. The only reason I'm still here is y/n.

"Ok, I don't know why you need it but here you are." He said and laughed. 

He really thinks I was just joking... good job Z... I thought.

"Thank you," I said, fake smiled and finally left the hell.

Y/N POV

Ok, so this is it, I thought as I left the building. I didn't even talk to Zendaya...the whole day... I had so many chances but I just couldn't start speaking. It was like I was tongue-tied. I was just staring at her the whole fucking time... I hope she didn't find it weird or something.

Well, I couldn't help myself. Who can blame me though? It's Zendaya. I bet she can have anyone she wants, why would someone like her even want to talk to me. I mean I'm a total potato next to her...

But the thing is that I caught her looking my way too and not just once and when we made eye contact she smiled at me sweetly. Maybe I'm just underestimating myself, who knows.

****

When I got home, I immediately lay down on my couch.

I decided to rewatch Orange is the new black because I needed some gay energy after this exhausting day. This was probably the sixth time I was watching it, I love the show. But let's admit it... Nicky and Lorna should be end game.

_Let's just hope tomorrow will be better._

Zendaya's POV

When I finally got into my hotel room, I immediately fell onto my bed. Liking someone I just met and not being able to talk to them is so fucking exhausting... 

I should text y/n... but she's probably already sleeping- It's 1 am. I will do it tomorrow... maybe... I know myself.

Yes, I was tired but I couldn't fall asleep. I was thinking about y/n and texting her too much so I decided to watch Orange is the new black. It's my favorite show. I hope it will help me think about something else and the biggest problem I will have is how terrible Alex Vause's eyebrows and eyeliner look.

_Let's just hope tomorrow will be better._

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's t.r.a.s.h but it gets better with time, I promise... I didn't know what I was doing at the time lmao. xd


	3. Chapter 3 - Hey, It's Zendaya

Zendaya's POV

It was 7 am and I woke up earlier than usual. It was a beautiful sunny day and I decided to go out for breakfast.

I entered a restaurant and sat down. The waitress came and I ordered pancakes. I ate my food in silence and just relaxed for a bit. 

The movie shooting starts in two days so I had some free time. 

I took my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my messages. Nothing important...

I looked at y/n's contact and decided to text her. Let's hope she is up already.

_What should I say?_

**To - _The cute photographer <3 :_**

**Hey, It's Zendaya, wanna hang out?**

I typed out but deleted it immediately.

_No, that sounds bad, like really bad..._

**Hey, It's Zendaya. I wanted to talk to you yesterday but you left so wanna hang out?**

_No, no, no. I'm such a useless lesbian._

Delete.

**Hey, It's Zendaya, would you like to hang out with me?**

**I haven't had a chance to talk to you properly and I would like to get to know you better.**

_That's better._

I took a deep breath and sent the message to y/n.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y/n's POV

I woke up at 4 pm. I didn't need to get up to work and I also fell asleep at 3 am... so why not. I needed the sleep. 

I love sleeping, I could sleep for 20 hours straight easily, well not that straight... and still be tired.

I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and clean my teeth. After I left the bathroom I changed my clothes and headed to the kitchen to make myself "breakfast". 

When I ate all of it, I checked my phone. 

**_Unknow number: 2 unread messages_ **

I raised an eyebrow in confusion because nobody usually texts me except for Lucas. And because I was curious who that was, I opened it immediately.

_**Unknow number:** _

**Hey, It's Zendaya, would you like to hang out with me?**

**I haven't had a chance to talk to you properly and I would like to get to know you better.**

I needed to read the messages like four times because I couldn't believe that it's really her and she wants to hang out with me.

_Where did she get my number though?_

I noticed she sent them at 8 am so she may be thinking I'm ignoring her or something.

I saved her number as **_Daya_ 💖 **and started thinking of a good response.

**To - _Daya_ 💖:**

**Hi, I'd love to hang out with you. When are you free? 💕**

_The heart emoji is too much..._

I deleted the emoji and sent the message.

She responded almost right away.

**_Daya_ 💖: **

**What about right now? 🧐**

**Works for me 😊**

**Great, see you at 5 pm in the park next to that weird green building?**

**Sure, can't wait.**

**Me too, see you soon.**

**I don't know what to wear tho :(**

**It really doesn't matter, i bet you would look good even in a potato bag. 😁😉**

_Is this bish flirting right now or am I just a delusional hopeless lesbian?_

I didn't know how to respond to that so I typed just:

**Thanks, see you soon Z.**

I went to the bedroom and opened my closet. 

_What am I fucking gonna wear?_

I wanna impress Zendaya with my outfit but I don't want it to look like I put too much effort into it.

After some thinking, I decided to wear black high waisted jeans and a white crop top with a meme on it that says: _Call me an escalator because I let people down_.

Yes, my humor is broken... I know.

I put everything I needed in my purse and left the apartment.

_I'm so nervous. I will fuck everything up, I can already see that. I hope my social awkwardness will stay at home with the sixteen plants I haven't probably watered in weeks._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Zendaya's Pov

I started getting anxious when I saw that y/n haven't responded to my messages yet. It's already almost 4 pm. 

_Is she ignoring me? Maybe she's at work or she's just busy._

I was thinking about it when suddenly I heard my phone vibrate. I opened it and saw that y/n finally texted me back. Thank God.

**From _The cute photographer <3_ : ** **Hi, I'd love to hang out with you. When are you free?**

I smiled at my phone, glad she wanted to hang out with me. Then we were chatting for a while.

I got up from a couch and went to the bathroom to put some makeup on. I tried to make it look natural. Then I chose my outfit. I chose to wear mom jeans and my favorite black button-up shirt. When I was satisfied with my appearance, I left the hotel.

The park was close so it took me just 4 minutes or so to get there. 

Paris is such a beautiful city from what I've seen already. I wanna see more of it when I'm finished with the movie. Everything would look so good at night.

I sat down on a bench and just waited for y/n. 

The park is so beautiful. 

"Hey." Someone said.

I turned around and saw y/n smiling at me.

"Hi." I greeted her. I wanted to hug her but I decided against it, it would be probably too much. 

I looked her up and down. Just to see her outfit of course and then I noticed her shirt.

I laughed out loud when I read what it says.

"I like your shirt."

"Thanks." 

"So what do you wanna do?" She asked.

"I was thinking we could go to that ice cream shop next to the bookstore, just get to know each other," I suggested. 

"Sounds good." 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this.  
> Have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4- Goodnight

Y/n's Pov

We were talking about nothing and everything. She's really easy to talk to, you don't have to be scared that you will get out of topics to talk about.

Zendaya is also very funny so we were laughing all the time.

She was telling me about her career and how much it sucks to be famous... of course she didn't mean her fans, she told me that it's the best part. It's the paparazzi and lack of privacy that bothers her.

We were talking about music. She told me she is a huge fan of Beyoncé. I told her I like Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez. She laughed and said that she didn't expect that and thought that I will be into rap or something like that.

"You speak English fluently, were you born here?" She asked.

"No, I'm from New York. I got an offer for this job and moved here like a year ago." I replied.

"It was hard, isn't it? I mean, I would miss my family." Zendaya admitted.

Yeah, family... I don't miss them at all. They never treated me right. My father was an alcoholic and my mother couldn't leave him because she didn't have enough money to pay for an apartment. She also always took his side, even when she knew I was right.

When i was still living with them. It was hell. They always made me feel like I was such a disappointment... that I wasn't enough and worth it. I became so self-conscious. I hated myself, I thought everything was my fault. That my father was drinking because of me...

I have never told anyone about this.

Zendaya noticed that my facial expression fell when she mentioned family.

"Everything ok? I'm sorry if I-"

"No, I'm fine, it's just-... nevermind." I cut her off and assured her.

She reached out for my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"You can talk to me. I know we basically just met but you can trust me." Zendaya told me and squeezed my hand.

"Thank you... well, It's my family... It's complicated." I admitted after a few seconds of thinking.

"I have time..." She smiled kindly.

***

To my surprise, I told her everything. I have always had problems with opening up. That's the reason why I broke up with my ex girlfriend over a year ago. It wasn't that I didn't trust her, I just didn't feel comfortable enough to talk to her about my problems and these things.

Zendaya makes me feel understood. I feel really comfortable around her.

I was nervous first 5 minutes at the park but when we started talking I just knew that we will get on well.

***

"Nobody deserves this. Parents should make their kids feel special and loved not compare them to other people and tell them that they expect more from them. I'm so sorry to hear this." Zendaya told me with a sad smile.

"Thanks for listening. I've actually never told anyone about it." I admitted.

"Really? thank you for trusting me then." She grinned.

"So that's why you took the job offer?"

"Yeah, that too..."

I looked up at her and she raised an eyebrow at me, telling me to keep going.

"Well, I was dating someone and we broke up... Everything in the city was just reminding me of them. I needed to leave so I could properly move on." I told her.

I used 'them' because I didn't wanna say 'her'. I know she wouldn't be against me being gay because she is really supportive of the LGBT community but I just couldn't say it. Maybe next time... if there's gonna be next time, I hope so.

She didn't say anything, just squeezed my hand and looked at me with an I'm-sorry face. I found it really comforting.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Zendaya's pov

It's almost 10 pm and me and Y/n are currently walking in the same park I was waiting for her a few hours ago. The time flies when I'm with her. I'm having such a great time. She's funny, easy to talk to, caring, just amazing. I'm also glad that she trusted me enough to open up to me about her parents. They don't deserve someone like her. Y/n deserves all the love.

"She was making fun of my friend so I burned her hair off." Y/n said casually like it's nothing.

"No way." I gasped and started laughing.

She was telling me about how she got mad at Lauren, her classmate that was always making fun of her and her friend Jade, and decided to burn her hair off?

"I didn't know you have this inside of you, what else are you hiding?" I teased.

"I was 9 ok? And she started it... it's her fault." She crossed her arms in defense.

It's dark already and the stars are beautifully shining in the sky. I looked up and sighed.

"I really like it here... no fucking paparazzi." I chuckled. "What time is it?" I asked and Y/n checked her watch.

"10:34... It's late, I should probably go, I'm going to work tomorrow." Y/n replied.

"Yeah, of course."

I looked up at her and she was already staring at me. I could see her eyes shining in the moonlight. They're so beautiful.

We both smiled. "Can I walk you home?" I offered with a hopeful face.

"Yeah, let's go." I wanted to reach out for her hand so bad but I knew it would probably just scare her off.

"We're here." She said and fumbled for her keys.

"I had such a great time. Thank you for hanging out with me today. I'm glad I had the chance to get to know you y/n." I said honestly.

"Me too, thank you for today. I can't even remember the last time I was laughing this much." When she finished the sentence, she looked down at her feet. "Would you like to do this again... some time?" She asked nervously as she looked back up at me.

"Of course, I'd love to." I chuckled.

_Should I hug her?_

She opened the door and turned around to look at me for the last time. "Goodnight Z."

"Goodnight Y/n."

_Gosh just hug her. You're making such a big deal out of it, it's not like you're gonna kiss her..._

She started walking away.

"Wait." I called after her before she was too far away. She turned around and before she could say anything I hugged her. Y/n chuckled and hugged me back.

"Goodnight again." I told her.

"Goodnight, see you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thanks for reading.  
> see you soon 💕


	5. Chapter 5 - Twilight?

Y/n's pov

I woke up with a smile on my face even though I had to get up early to work. Yesterday was one of the best days of my life. I had so much fun.

When I got to bed yesterday I got a text from Zendaya. She thanked me for hanging out with her once again. Then we were texting for another hour or so, just talking about nothing.

I left my apartment and went into work, I bought myself a coffee on the way there, of course.

"Hey Y/n. Today on time?" Peter called from his office.

"Yeah, hi-" I managed to say before Tom cut me off.

"Wow, what are you doing here this early?"

_I don't know which sibling is more annoying sometimes..._

"Yeah, nice to see you too..." I said, trying not to sound too irritated by them but I failed.

***

It's lunch break and I'm spending it with Lucas, like usual.

"You look happy." Lucas said casually.

"Are you trying to say that I'm normally not?" I said and chuckled.

"Spill." Lucas replied and smirked at me.

He really knows me so he always notices when something is off or that something has happened, whether it's positive or negative.

"I was with Zendaya yesterday." I said probably too enthusiastically.

Lucas widened his eyes.

"You know that you watching Euphoria doesn't count." He joked.

"Hey!" I crossed my arms and pouted.

We both laughed.

"No, I'm serious. She texted me... and it just happened."

"Where'd she get your number?" Lucas asked and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Honestly... I have no idea. That's literally the last thing I was thinking of when I got her messages."

"What did she say?"

"She asked me if I would like to hang out with her and I of course said yes."

"I need details."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Zendaya's Pov

When the sun woke me up, I rubbed my eyes and sat up on the edge of the bed. Suddenly, I remembered everything that happened yesterday and Y/n's cute smile. I immediately smiled at the memories.

I ordered breakfast to my hotel room and when I got it, I went to eat it to the balcony.

I opened my phone and the first thing I saw was yesterday's conversation with Y/n. I started wondering what she's doing right now. She's probably at work. I looked up at the corner of the phone screen to check the time. She's probably having a lunch break, maybe I could text her...

**_To:_ ** **The cute photographer <3 :**

**Hi, how are you today?**

I sent it and didn't have to wait long for her response.

**Hey Z, I'm great, just having lunch.**

**What about you?** **🌹**

**I'm good, i woke up like 20 minutes ago... 💀**

**Are you free after work? 🤠**

**Yup, why**

**I thought we could watch a movie or something together**

**If you don't want to, it's ok**

**No, i'd love to 💕. I get out of work at 5.**

**Cool, I'll pick you up at 5 then 😉**

**ok**

**I have to go, see you soon Z**

**Byeeee**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

When it was almost 5 pm, Zendaya decided that it's time to leave the hotel. She didn't have to walk for too long since Y/n doesn't work that far away. She opened the door and looked around the room for Y/n.

"You're exactly on time... impressive." Y/n said as she walked out of Tom's office.

"Hello to you too." Zendaya replied with a grin and put her hands on her hips.

Y/n took a step closer and hugged the other girl. "Someone missed me?" Zendaya joked.

"Oh, hey Zendaya!" Peter called when he noticed the girl.

Zendaya widened her eyes and took a deep breath. "Shit, I forgot that they'll be here."

"Let's get out of here while we still can." Y/n laughed and suggested.

"Yes please, let's go." Zendaya whispered into the other girl's ear, took her hand and started leading her out of the building.

They were talking about their day the whole way to the hotel, both girls oblivious to the fact that they were still holding hands until Zendaya started fumbling for keys of the door in front of them.

When Zendaya opened the door, Y/n immediately gasped. "Wow, it's beautiful here."

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" The hazel-eyed girl asked as she took off her jacket. "No, I'm good. Thanks." 

"Ok, come here." She smiled and patted a place on a couch next to her. Y/n reciprocated the smile and sat down next to her.

"So what are we watching?" Y/n asked. "Whatever you want, it' up to you." 

"Twilight?" Y/n suggested after a moment of thinking. "For real?" Zendaya laughed. "Don't laugh at me, I'm serious." Y/n said dramatically, pouted and crossed your arms. "Okay, Twilight it is then." Zendaya chuckled lightly.

"Wait, do you maybe want to change your clothes so you don't have to be here in jeans the whole time? I can lend you something." The brunette offered.

"That'd be great, thanks." Y/n said with a grateful smile.

Zendaya got up and gestured at y/n to follow her.

"You can take whatever you like..." Zendaya started but paused when she noticed one specific piece of clothing in the closet. "...I take it back. Try this on." She continued with a mischievous grin and tossed a hoodie to y/n who was standing behind her with a confused face.

"A hoodie with Peppa pig... really?" Y/n asked disbelievingly and laughed.

"Don't even try to argue with me... oh and try these on too." Zendaya chuckled and gave y/n some sweatpants.

"Sweatpants with unicorns? Why do you even have those clothes here... or at all?" Y/n asked and laughed again. 

"Change into it please." Zendaya pouted.

"Fine." Y/n groaned and started making her way to the bathroom.

After a minute or so y/n opened the door. When Zendaya looked up, she immediately burst out laughing. "Here she is!"

"Shut up." Y/n tried to say with a serious face but failed.

"Aww, you look so cute!" Zendaya clapped her hands.

"You can take a picture, it'll last longer." Y/n joked and rolled her eyes.

"You're right, I could... stay still, don't move." Zendaya stated and turned around for her phone. "Got it, thanks." She thanked when she took the picture.

"Come here cutie." Zendaya said and patted a place on her couch like the last time, the other girl sat down and then put the movie on.


	6. Lizzie

Zendaya's pov

"It wasn't that bad." I said and looked down at Y/n who was resting her head on my lap... no response.

"Y/n?" I whispered in case she fell asleep. And again, nothing.

I sighed and laughed lightly at the sight. Then carefully got up from the couch so that I don't wake Y/n up and went upstairs for a blanket and a pillow.

When I got back, I lift up Y/n's head and put the pillow under it. She started mumbling something and it made me giggle. Then I covered her with the blanket and sat down next to her for a moment. She looked so peaceful.

I put a strand of her hair behind her ear and then caressed her cheek with my thumb.

"See something you like?" Y/n murmured into the pillow, opened one eye and grinned which caught me by surprise since I thought she was deeply sleeping.

When I didn't say anything, she laughed. "I'm just joking, chill."

"Shut up." I smiled and poked her shoulder.

"You shut up." She poked me back.

"You should go to sleep, you can take my bed so that you don't have to sleep on the couch." I offered.

"Wait and where are _you_ gonna sleep?" Y/n furrowed her brows.

"I don't care, I can take the couch." I waved it off. "Or you could, maybe... I don't know, If you wouldn't mind... sleep next to me? The bed is big enough for both of us." "But If you don't want to, it-" I continued until Y/n cut me off and started laughing at me for stuttering.

"Sounds good, I wouldn't mind."

"Ok, let's go then."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y/n's pov

Zendaya took my hand and led us to the bathroom. We brushed our teeth while listening to Beyoncé and prepared for bed.

"Which side do you want?" Zendaya asked.

"I don't really care." I said as I fell onto the bed. "Why am I so tired?" I groaned and Zendaya chuckled.

"Well, I'm not surprised. Dealing with Tom and Peter every day..."

"They're not that bad." I said and it sounded more like I'm trying to convince myself. When I finished the sentence, Zendaya looked me dead in the eyes. "Ok, I'm taking it back, they are."

Then she lay down next to me and covered both of us with a blanket. We were facing each other, laying on our sides. The Moon was shining in through the window which made Zendaya's eyes look even prettier than they usually are.

"I'm so glad that I met you." I whispered after a while of comfortable silence. She softly smiled at me and reached out for my hand. "Me too."

We were staring at each other, then I noticed that Zendaya was leaning in, I immediately froze. She probably noticed so she kissed my cheek. After a few seconds, she kissed my forehead, then nose. I giggled and cuddled up to her. Zendaya looked down at me and smiled.

"Goodnight cutie." She smiled. "Goodnight Z." I said back and hugged her body even tighter. Then she started playing with my hair which made me sight.

I could get used to this.

Zendaya's pov

  
When I woke up, I immediately felt a warm body pressed against me. Y/n's head was buried in my neck and her hands were protectively holding onto me.

_I don't think friends do these things._

Then I remembered my attempt to kiss her last night. Shit, that was so embarrassing. I know it was too soon. I knew that... I don't know what got into me.

"Hey" Y/n greeted in a cute raspy voice.

"Hello there, how did you sleep?" I asked.

  
"Actually... good. Better than usual." 

"You're welcome." I laughed and Y/n slapped my arm.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. What do you have?"

"Everything the restaurant has." I chuckled. "You can choose whatever you want. I'll order it."

"Isn't it expensive, I don't wan-"

"It's ok, I wouldn't offer it to you If I didn't want to buy you anything. Here is the menu, choose anything, really. " I laughed and handed her a menu from a nightstand next to the bed. 

"Fine, can I have pancakes, please?"

"Of course." I smiled and got up from the bed to go order the breakfast.

***  
Y/n's pov

"Thank you for the food, It was really good." I said and smiled thankfully at Zendaya. "Anytime." She reciprocated the smile.

  
"When do you start shooting the movie you were telling me about?" I asked as I got up from a couch. "Today actually. At 4... And what about you, do you have work today?" Zendaya replied and asked after she put the plates on a table.

"Nope."

"Wanna watch the second movie?" 

"I thought you didn't like it." I teased.

"Well, the first one wasn't that bad." She laughed.

***

When the movie finished, I offered Zendaya to go out for lunch with me. She agreed and we went for pizza.

We were about to enter the restaurant when I heard someone calling my name.

"Y/n!"

It sounded familiar so I turned around.

"Hey Y/n." The girl greeted me when she reached us.

"Oh... yeah, hey... uhm, Lizzie."

I met her at a bar a few weeks ago and promised her to call back, but yeah, I never did.

_Fuck, this is gonna be fun..._


	7. Engaged?

**Y/n's POV**

"What are you doing here Y/n?" Lizzie questioned enthusiastically and grinned.

"I-? Yeah, uhm, I'm going out for lunch," I answered nervously. When I finished the sentence, I glanced at Zendaya with an apologetic smile.

"What a coincidence, me too. I could join you," Lizzie offered, placed her hand on my shoulder, and acted like she didn't notice Zendaya who was standing awkwardly behind me with a confused face. "So what do you say?... silence means yes so let's go Y/n!" Lizzie continued. "I missed you, you know... why haven't you called me as you promised, you still have my number right? Or have you lost it or something? I can give it to you again," Lizzie said and all I could do was stand there with wide eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but she kept going.

"What are you doing tomorrow, maybe we could go out together? We had a great time last week and I'd like to get to know you better," When Lizzie finally finished, she looked at me with a hopeful smile.

"Ehm... I don't know, I-" I managed to say before Zendaya cut me off. She took a step closer and intertwined our arms.

"She is busy tomorrow... and right now, sorry. So if you excuse us-" Zendaya stated protectively.

"And who are you? Haven't noticed you," Lizzie interrupted and said indifferently. Zendaya just gave her a death glare.

"Oh, hey, I'm Zendaya and Y/n is my girlfriend so stop talking and leave us alone. Bye," Zendaya said, reached out for my hand, and started leading me inside the restaurant.

"Wait! Y/n. Is it true? You two are dating?" Lizzie grabbed my other hand and started pulling me away from Zendaya.

I wanted to say something but Zendaya was faster. "Yes, it's true so stop bothering us. We're having a lunch date. Is it really that hard to understand?"

"Why are you so rude? I just asked Y/n if she wanted to hang out with me, no big deal, stop being dramatic," Lizzie turned around to face Zendaya. 

"No, you were asking her out on a date."

"Ok, whatever you say... and you're jealous so stop obsessing over Y/n."

"I'm not jealous! You were hitting on my girlfriend," Zendaya crossed her arms and tried to defend herself.

"Can you two stop!? What the hell?" I stepped in.

"She started it," Zendaya pouted and pointed at Lizzie.

"No, I did not!"

"You're like two 8 years olds... Lizzie, I'm sorry but I don't wanna hang out or go on a date with you and you Z... we will talk about this later," I clarified, took Zendaya's hand, and finally entered the restaurant.

We picked out a booth and sat down. Before I could ask Zendaya about what happened a few minutes ago, the waitress came. We ordered our meals and then fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me," Zendaya decided to break the silence after like four minutes. "I just... I don't know. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it," I assured Zendaya and she sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"So a girlfriend huh?" I smirked. Zendaya laughed but couldn't hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"Tell me about our marriage next time, please," I joked and Zendaya chuckled. "Stop."

"No, I won't... Miss?" I called after a waitress. "Yes, how can I help you?" The waitress asked nicely.

"Do you by any chance have anything for newly engaged couples?"

"Yes we have, what would you like? We have cakes, ice cream, and cupcakes."

"We'll have the cake please, thank you."

Once the waitress turned around and started making her way to the kitchen, Zendaya smashed my hand that was resting on the table. "What the fuck? You're terrible," Zendaya laughed. "Did you mean amazing? Thank you, I know," I winked and Zendaya rolled her eyes.

"I hate you," She said quietly with a small smile and sighed. "I thought we were in love. What happened my love?" I put a hand on my heart and tried to act like I was offended. "Why am I even friends with you? You're so weird." Zendaya chuckled and shook her head.

"I don't know, you tell me. I'm not the one who had to ask my boss for my number..." 

Zendaya gasped. "That was mean!... How do you even know that?" 

"It's not that hard to figure it out- or ask." 

"Here are the spaghetti and the cake. Enjoy your meals girls," The waitress from earlier brought us the food. She placed the plates in front of us and gave us a warm smile. "Also, congratulations on your engagement. You two look great together." 

"Thank you so much."

"Thank you."

When the waitress left, we both burst out laughing.

"And you're the one who told me that I act like an 8-year-old."

***

When we left the restaurant we decided to take a stroll. We were getting to know each other more and talking about our jobs. 

"By the way... I hope there are no more Lizzies," Zendaya joked.

"I hope so too," I rolled my eyes.

"Where did you two even meet?"

"Oh, in a bar actually. I had to be really wasted because there is no way I was able to be around her without a headache."

I wanted to ask Zendaya something but my phone started ringing. I took it out of my pocket and picked it up.

"Hey, Lucas, what's up."

_"Hey, I was just wondering, are you free now? I'm bored."_

"I'm with Zendaya right now but I'm free in like an hour."

_"With Zendaya, huh? Sorry for interrupting your date, bye."_

"What? no, it's not a d-"

_"See you later, bye."_

"It's not a date."

"Hmm, what's not a date?" Zendaya asked with a smirk. "What's not a date?" She poked my arm when I didn't give her an answer. "This and shut up." I laughed.

"What if I told you that this _is_ a date?"

"We're engaged, remember? Of course, I wouldn't mind."

"But I mean for real, would you mind it?"

"Honestly... no." Zendaya smiled at me and I returned the smile.

She was looking at me in a way that no one else ever has, with so much love. Before I could say something, Zendaya's phone started vibrating in her backpack.

"Sorry, I have to take this." She announced and picked it up.

_"You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago, where are you?"_

"Shit, I forgot. I'm sorry. I'll be there in five."

"Everything okay?" I asked Zendaya. "Yeah... no, I was supposed to be at rehearsals half an hour ago." She revealed and chuckled nervously. "I have to go, sorry."

"It's ok, text me later?" I laughed.

"Of course, bye."

I turned around but before I could start walking away, Zendaya grabbed my hand and turned me back around and kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I tried to stay calm but I was a total gay mess inside.

"Our engagement?" And with that, she started sprinting away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back after like 3 months 💀? I'm really sorry lol- I was busy with school and everything was just too much.  
> Thank you all for understanding. 💞


End file.
